


sure, sir

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," says Washington, "why are you all singing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: au where the musical is actually how it went down in real life, and washington is the only one not in the loop

“Wait,” says Washington when Alexander and John finally lapse into repentant silence, “why are you all singing?”

“Your Excellency,” spits Hamilton, pulling Laurens forward by a lapel, “I was John’s second, but the responsibility falls on me. I encouraged him–”

“Don’t listen to Hamilton,” John interrupts, pushing his partner in crime backwards, “I insisted on dueling Lee, we couldn’t hear him talk like that and let him go free–”

George’s eyes roll skyward. “Honestly, my ears are ringing. Burr?”

“Sir!”

“How’s General Lee?”

“He’ll live, your Excellency, he’s with the nurse.”

Washington gives him a look, somewhat betrayed, that says, _Even you?_ “Are you speaking in verse, Burr?”

Burr sighs, glancing sideways at Hamilton and Laurens. “No sir, just words.”

John cups a hand over his mouth and calls, “You’re the worst, Burr!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally posted as a response to a comment but i figure i might as well slot it in as an actual chapter, haha!

"Sir," says Burr, looking offended by both Washington and Laurens's words, "that's a blow."

Washington crosses his arms over his chest as his brows furrow. "How so?"

"You're doing it too."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Sir," Alexander interrupts, practically elbowing Burr out of his way, "we won't think any less of you, it's fine if you want to sing."

"Yeah," chimes Laurens, "it's got a nice ring."

The corners of Washington's lips quirk into an affectionate half-smile. Aaron turns on his heels.

John's voice is amused, smug as he walks away. "Where you going, Burr?"

"That's none of your concern, sir."


End file.
